<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feast by Cerulean_Phoenix7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369987">Feast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Phoenix7/pseuds/Cerulean_Phoenix7'>Cerulean_Phoenix7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brienne POV, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP but it's soft, more softness set during the Unseen Domestic Bliss, s8 softness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Phoenix7/pseuds/Cerulean_Phoenix7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Brienne is concerned about missing breakfast. Jaime isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one shot set during 8x04, this one about a week and a half to two weeks after they first sleep together. The only inspiration for this is that I wanted to write some soft smut, so here it is!</p><p>Thanks to aliveanddrunkonsunlight for the beta work, as well as to Sapphires_and_Gold and RestedAbandon for reading this over and offering words of encouragement. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Brienne ran her hand over Jaime’s chest as the first whispers of sunlight crept through the drapes. The room was quiet, save for their soft breathing and the occasional patter of footsteps in the corridor beyond. She and Jaime were both nestled beneath a pile of thick furs. The fire in her room had dwindled to embers in the night, making the furs a necessity. Next to her, Jaime breathed slowly, occasionally letting out a grumbling snore.</p><p>Brienne let her hand settle in the middle of his chest, the faint pulse of his heart thrumming against her fingers. She would not wake him yet; she wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as she could. If she could tuck it away somewhere safe and beyond the reach of time she would. It was a token of sheer unadulterated joy and, perhaps more importantly, a sign that she was worth something more than the thousand japes she had endured in previous years. Some mornings she still woke expecting Jaime to have dissolved into a cloud of golden dust and flitted away like a dream, but he remained.</p><p>At the foot of the bed, Brienne eyed a pair of breeches that were crumpled against the wooden frame. She smirked; she would have to find the rest of her clothes before long.</p><p>Jaime mumbled next to her before blinking and running a hand over his face. A long, pale finger of sunlight had descended and woke him. He promptly yawned and turned his head to Brienne. His emerald eyes shone in the morning light. A warm smile appeared on his face as he wrapped his hand around hers.</p><p>“Good morning,” he said.</p><p>She smiled back at him. “Good morning.”</p><p>“You slept well?” he asked, twining his fingers with hers.</p><p>“For the most part,” she replied in a chiding tone, “though there was some rather incessant snoring that woke me during the night.”</p><p>Jaime’s brows rose. “That’s quite impressive to wake yourself with your own snoring.”</p><p>Brienne huffed and glared at him. “I do <em>not</em> snore.”</p><p>“Are you certain about that?”</p><p>“Most certain.”</p><p>“Perhaps I should have a guard observe while we sleep, and then tell us who truly is snoring.”</p><p>Brienne chuckled. “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>Jaime released her hand and shifted closer to Brienne, wrapping his arm around her. “I think you like it when I’m ridiculous.”</p><p>Brienne quirked a brow. “Oh? And how did you reach that conclusion?”</p><p>A mischievous grin crossed Jaime’s face. “Our current circumstances are surely proof enough.”</p><p>A half-snorted laugh escaped Brienne’s lips. Jaime pulled her against him and brushed his nose against hers.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll care if we skip breakfast?”</p><p>“Someone will notice.”</p><p>“Would that be such a terrible thing?” Jaime’s eyes were half hooded, his voice soft as fallen snow. “We should not have to hide like this.”</p><p>Brienne glanced away from him. Jaime was right, though as much as she wished she could flaunt this delightful part of her life, she feared it would vanish the moment she did so. Her bond with Jaime was not a common thing. If she lost it, she feared that she would never find one akin to it again.</p><p>“I know,” she whispered. “Though I…worry that others would prefer that we keep our relationship a private matter.”</p><p>“Does it matter what they prefer?”</p><p>“It matters to me!” Brienne exclaimed. Jaime drew back in surprise.</p><p>“I…I did not realize…”</p><p>She placed a hand on his chest, moving it in gentle soothing motion. She had been too harsh.</p><p>“It’s alright, Jaime,” she replied, bringing a hand up to his face to stroke his beard. His hair had grown long in his time at Winterfell, and small curls were forming at the edges of his beard.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “It’s just that…I fear the reactions of others should they find out about us. Not only because we are unwed, but…you are related to one of the most hated people in Westeros.”</p><p>“And to the hand of the Dragon Queen.”</p><p>“A Queen who despises you,” Brienne added.</p><p>They both paused, words caught between their lips. Finally, Brienne released a breath. “I do not want our relationship to put you in danger…or impact the war. This is ours, Jaime, and I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p>Jaime leaned into her touch, planting a kiss on her palm. “I know. We’ll survive this war, and then we can be free of these worries.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Brienne said.</p><p>His eyes met hers. “As would I.”</p><p>Jaime released her hand, moving so that he was pressed against her again. Brienne felt his half-hard cock stir against her hip. He reached his hand up to her face and brushed the stray tendrils of hair from her eyes. His lips were only a breath away from hers when he spoke.</p><p>“Though right now, there is something else I would quite like, if my lady desires it.”</p><p>Brienne wet her lips with her tongue. “She does.”</p><p>Jaime’s lips were on hers instantly. She met his movements with her own, having learned how to match him on that battlefield long ago. His hand cupped her neck as his tongue grazed along her lower lip. Brienne moaned and parted her lips. His tongue was sure and confident in its motions, meeting her own with ease. </p><p>Brienne felt Jaime’s leg press against her knees, and she parted her legs for him, letting him grind his thigh against her cunt. She rocked her hips to grind herself against his muscled thigh, groaning at the warm sparks of pleasure it sent through her body. Jaime moved from her mouth to her jaw, trailing kisses from her ear to her chin. His left hand wandered from her neck to her breasts. He cupped one in his hand and rolled her taut nipple between his fingers.</p><p>Brienne arched and ground more firmly against his thigh. <em>Gods I love it when he does that</em>, she thought. She leaned into him and kissed his neck, moving down the column of his throat to his shoulder and trailing her tongue along the ridge of his collarbone. When Jaime twisted her nipple between his fingers, Brienne bit into the flesh of his shoulder. She did not draw blood, but Jaime’s grunt told her that he would have a mark for days after.</p><p>His hand released her breast, and before he could wander any lower, Brienne pushed Jaime onto his back and pinned him to the bed by his shoulders. His one leg remained between her thighs. His cock, flushed red and hard, lay against his stomach.</p><p>The furs slid from Brienne’s shoulders as she steadied herself, exposing her skin to the cool air. When she moved to straddle his hips, Jaime stopped her. She tilted her head, confused. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jaime shook his head. “Nothing. I was just…wondering…would you take me in your mouth?”</p><p>Brienne’s eyes widened. The past week had gifted her with many new experiences, but that was one that remained unexplored. She pressed her lips together and sat back. She and Jaime had both enjoyed their bouts of passion, but how could she hope to bring him the same pleasure when she had no idea where to begin? Jaime had shown her the skills of his lips and tongue, and she feared her own skill was but a drop compared to the ocean of knowledge Jaime had.</p><p>She felt his touch at her waist. Jaime’s hand pressed against her back while his stump rested on her thigh. His green eyes, speckled with gold in the morning sun, shone like warm emeralds.</p><p>“Brienne, what is it?”</p><p>She felt a wave of shyness overtake her; she wanted to grab one of the furs and hide beneath it.</p><p>“I…I’ve never…”</p><p>Jaime sat up and ran a soothing hand over her ribs. “It’s alright, we don’t have to do that.”</p><p>Brienne shook her head. “No, no, it’s not that. I want to, but I…I don’t think it’d be any good for you.” She dropped her chin to avoid his eyes, wrapping her arms around herself.</p><p>A moment later he placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her eyes to meet his. They were as soft as spring grass.</p><p>“Every moment I have spent with you has been a joy. Regardless of awkwardness, or any stumble, because I spent that time with <em>you</em>. I would take a thousand more of them, if it meant spending more time with you.”</p><p>Brienne smiled. “Truly?”</p><p>Jaime nodded.</p><p>She dropped her arms and leaned against Jaime’s chest, her head resting on his shoulder. His arms moved up her back to caress the skin below her shoulder blades. She wrapped her arms around him and turned her lips to his ear. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>“I do want that. To give you pleasure with my mouth. I just…don’t know how.”</p><p>Jaime’s hand trailed small circles across her back. “I can show you.”</p><p>Warmth swelled in Brienne’s chest. “Alright,” she whispered.</p><p>Jaime pressed a kiss to her cheek before lying back on the bed. He drew in a breath, his broad chest filling like a great sail. She eyed his cock, still hard against him, and knelt between Jaime’s legs.</p><p>Jaime’s left hand slid across his hip to grip his cock, curling around the base to hold it upright. “Hold me like this,” he said, his voice low. “Use your mouth on the rest, however much you want to. Move your lips up and down along my cock, and use your tongue, if it pleases you.”</p><p>Brienne nodded and moved her hand to wrap around him. Their fingers brushed as Jaime moved his hand away, and then he let out a low groan as she gripped him. She steadied herself, breathed in, and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock.</p><p>He was heavy against her tongue. She tasted a hint of muskiness but paid it little mind. Jaime let out a soft moan as she took him further into her mouth.</p><p>“Gods, Brienne,” he whispered.</p><p>Slowly, she began to move her mouth over him, taking his length into her mouth and then letting him slip out until she held the tip between her lips. Jaime’s hand worked into her hair, brushing any stray strands from her face and holding them there. His grip was sure, but not harsh. She continued her motions, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and then sliding back up until he nearly slipped from her mouth.  Her lungs protested to her commitment with a dull burn. She released him and sucked in a large breath, panting slightly.</p><p>“Brienne?” Jaime asked, sliding his hand out of her hair.</p><p>“I’m alright,” she said. “I just…needed to breathe.”</p><p>“You can use your hand, as well. If that helps.”</p><p>Brienne remembered that she still had her hand wrapped around him. In that moment it felt like the most foreign thing in the world to her. The idea of moving was terrifying but letting go seemed worse.</p><p>“Can you show me?” She asked.</p><p>Without a word, Jaime gently gripped her hand with his. He guided her to move up his cock, groaning as he did so. At the top, Jaime rubbed his thumb over the tip in a single, smooth motion.</p><p>“This,” his breath hitched as he did it again, “this feels good.”</p><p>She copied his motion and his hand fell away into the sea of moans escaping him. She slid her hand back down his length and up again, increasing her pace. Jaime’s hips jerked beneath her.</p><p>“Brienne…please,” he whispered.</p><p>She leaned down and took him in her mouth again, joining the motions of her hand. Jaime’s moans were building, growing louder with each stroke. Curses streamed from his lips as he leaned back into the pillows.</p><p>“Fuck, Brienne, I’m going to-AH!” Jaime arched as his release took him. Brienne kept him in her mouth as he spilled, and swallowed his bitter seed as more filled her mouth. Jaime finally settled, leaving Brienne relieved. No Septa had warned about <em>that</em>. She let his cock fall from her mouth with a wet <em>pop</em> and moved up the bed to lie next to him. Jaime’s face was half awe and half bewilderment.</p><p>“Gods be good, woman,” he mumbled. “I think I might have died and visited the Seven. Unless you are one and I’ve already parted this world.”</p><p>Brienne chuckled. “No, not quite a God, but thank you.” She palmed his chest, running her fingers over the hair there. “Was I really that good?”</p><p>Jaime’s eyes closed and he nodded silently.</p><p>She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and sat up. “We should get dressed, or we’ll be late for breakfast.”</p><p>“Mmm what?” Jaime grumbled. “They won’t have anything that I want to eat.”</p><p>Brienne raised an eyebrow. “What? Are you really so arrogant as to-”</p><p>Jaime’s hand settled on her arm. “What I want is already here.”</p><p>She fell silent. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Jaime noticed her expression and moved his hand in soft circles over her arm. “That, and I wasn’t planning on leaving this room until I returned the favour. If you want it, that is.”</p><p>Brienne could not deny the desire that filled her veins when she pleasured him. The sound of his moans, and knowing they were a result of things she was doing to him, made her body warm like the summer sun. She recalled the last time Jaime had used his mouth on her…the image of his head between her legs, his shoulders beneath her thighs, and his tongue moving in the most astounding way that sent sparks of pleasure shooting through her.</p><p>“Yes,” she said, placing a hand on his arm. “Gods, yes, I want that.”</p><p>Jaime’s mouth spread into a playful grin. “Come here.” He pulled her arm and she rolled over him onto her back. Jaime was above her a moment later, and then his lips were on hers as they resumed the dance they had begun earlier. Jaime tugged her bottom lip between his before kissing down her neck, his hot breath raising gooseflesh on her skin. When he reached the trio of scars on her neck, he placed a soft kiss on each one. His tongue dipped into the valley of her collarbone before venturing across her chest, dropping lower to take one of her nipples in his mouth.</p><p>Brienne moaned when his lips latched onto her. When he pressed his teeth against her, she thought it may be her end, and in that moment she didn’t care if it was. He tugged her nipple gently between his teeth, pulling her back into a curve like an archer’s bow. Her hands gripped his shoulders. “Jaime, please,” she begged.</p><p>He moved his from her breast. “Soon, my lady.” His lips and hand wandered across the taut plain of her stomach, and Brienne felt the urge to cross her arms over herself. It was a part of her that was too long and too vast, and she feared that Jaime would find it that way as well.</p><p>“You’re magnificent,” he whispered against her skin. The words hit Brienne like ice, freezing her in place. It was so simple and yet overwhelming that she wondered if she had even heard them at all. The swipe of Jaime’s tongue across her hip drew her back, and she looked down to see him moving even lower. He pressed a few soft kisses below her navel and looked up to her. His eyes held the same softness she had seen before, but the green seemed deeper, darker. Brienne felt as if she was being invited into a garden, one that would wrap her in its secrets to shelter her. He was asking her, waiting for her approval.</p><p>She gave a single nod.</p><p>He hoisted her legs over his shoulders and pressed a firm kiss into the curls between her legs. Brienne sucked in a breath, anticipating what was to come. The first touch of Jaime’s tongue on her cunt made her hips jump. Jaime chuckled and kissed her inner thigh, coaxing her back down. He pressed himself against her, his tongue sweeping over her in the most wonderful way, before his lips latched onto her clit. Brienne yelped and grabbed a fistful of his hair between her fingers.</p><p>“Gods don’t stop,” she pleaded.</p><p>Jaime continued his motions, drawing up over the ridge of her clit and then back down along the curve of her lips. Brienne reached for the grip of Jaime’s hand, entwining her fingers with his. She managed a brief glance down and saw his eyes closed. The tip of his nose grazed her skin, dancing over her with the lightest of motions. In that moment she felt safer than she ever had before in her life. She found it peculiar that in one of her most vulnerable moments she felt the greatest sense of safety. Though she rode unending waves of pleasure, Jaime’s hand anchored her and kept her steady. It reminded her of something she had not thought of in a long time and never expected to find again.</p><p>It felt like home.</p><p>Jaime’s tongue dipped inside her and she dug her hand further into his silvered locks. A greater wave was rising within her, gently lifting her up to the precipice of pleasure before she tumbled into bliss. Her hips rolled against Jaime’s lips, the motion instinctual and beyond her control. She <em>needed</em> him; she needed to be as close to him as she could without becoming a part of him.</p><p>His tongue brushed against a secret, sensitive place that sent a bolt of pleasure down her spine and made her toes curl. The wave was cresting beneath her. When she came, Jaime’s hand remained clasped in her own, giving her one focal point, one anchor, to hold onto in the moments of blinding pleasure. Even the motions of his tongue became lost in the flurry of stars she saw as her body spasmed. Jaime moaned against her cunt, the gentle rumble of his lips sending tremors through her. She was panting when her vision returned, and she couldn’t remember if she had screamed or not. Hopefully no one had been near enough to hear.</p><p>Jaime pressed a series of gentle kisses against her inner thighs before moving back up to lie next to her. His arm wrapped around her torso as she curled against his body, still breathing heavily.</p><p>“I take it that means it was good?” Jaime teased.</p><p>Brienne tried to scoff at him, but the sound stuttered in her throat. “You’re lucky I can’t really move at the moment,” she whispered.</p><p>He chuckled. “So, it <em>was</em> good.”</p><p>“You’re incorrigible,” Brienne mumbled.</p><p>“Incorrigible <em>and</em> skillful,” he added.</p><p>Brienne chuckled against him, tempted to playfully swat him on the arm again. Instead she rested her head on his chest, allowing her body to relax into his embrace. Jaime pressed a silent kiss to her forehead, his hand moving in a gentle, soothing motion along her spine. She could have stayed like that for an eternity.</p><p>She was about to close her eyes when a loud <em>knock</em> jolted her to her senses.</p><p>A soft voice called from the other side of the door: “Ser Brienne?”</p><p>Podrick.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>She and Jaime exchanged a glance. Jaime looked as if he’d just seen the ghost of his long-departed father.</p><p>“Do something!” Jaime mouthed, his words close to silence.</p><p>Brienne did what came most naturally to her in the world.</p><p>“Yes, Podrick?” she called.</p><p>“Are you alright? I didn’t see you in the training yard or at breakfast this morning.” Brienne sensed genuine concern in Podrick’s voice, bless him.</p><p>“Yes, I’m quite alright now. I was feeling under the weather earlier. Go on to the training yard, I’ll meet you there shortly.”</p><p>A pause. “Of course, I’ll await you there.” There was a series of heavy footsteps that faded into soft, muffled <em>thuds</em>, and then there was nothing at all.</p><p>Jaime fell back against one of the pillows, letting out a breath he’d clearly been holding the entire time. “That was close.”</p><p>Brienne nodded. “We should get dressed. I have to meet Pod in the training yard.” She detangled herself from Jaime’s arms, sensing disappointment in him as she slipped away. She scoured the room for her breeches and jerkin, managing to find both in completely opposite places. As she tied the laces of her jerkin she saw Jaime attempting to do the same. She strolled over and finished tying them for him with a few deft motions of her fingers.</p><p>“You should check the kitchen on your way down, they may still have some food,” she said, dropping her hands from his chest.</p><p>Jaime quirked a mischievous brow. “What are you talking about? I already ate.”</p><p>He quickly slipped out the door before she had a chance to respond. The last sight she had of him was of the amused grin spreading across his face as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>